One year on
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: Oneshot: Set 27th September to commemorate the romania annviversary. A year has past. Is there anything left to say? Or is it all over?


One year on

**This is just a little fic to commemorate the Romania Anniversary. It's one year on. Is there anything left to be said? Or is it all over? Done and dusted?**

Sam sat in her office at her desk, head in hands when there was a knock on her door. She quickly wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Come in?" Grace opened the door.

"Gov, we've cleared up the voice track on that tape."

"Ok thanks." Sam's voice was shaky.

A few minutes later, Sam emerged from her office and sat in a chair behind Jo's desk.

"So what do we have then?"

"Erm… a match on the voice. It's definitely the suspect we have in custody." Phil answered.

"Ok play it." She avoided looking at him.

Phil pressed the play button and a voice blared through the room.

"The call was made yesterday just before the robbery took place." Phil said.

"Yeah that's him." Sam still avoided meeting his eyes and kept her head down.

As the team bustled around with paperwork Sam sat down and put her head in her hands and elbows on the desk.

"Are you alright Gov?" Jo asked.

"Yeah fine." She replied unconvincingly and her voice was still trembling.

"Ok."

"Sam?" Phil stood by the desk.

"What Phil?"

"What's wrong?"

"You heard what I just said. There's nothing wrong."

"Oh come on Sam I'd like to think I know you better than that."

"I'm sure you would." She retorted sarcastically.

"You know I know you better than that."

"Do I?"

"Yes. What about everything we've been through? I know you better than I know myself."

"Of course. Just leave me alone Phil."

"Serge… we should get down to search the property now." Grace interrupted.

"No Grace wait." He ordered.

"Don't worry I think we're done now." Sam's voice was still shaky but had a hard, cold edge to it. She turned away tears threatening to overspill, but Phil had already seen.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what today is?" Sam sighed and sat back down in the chair.

"Of course I know what today is. I can't get it out of my head, I've been thinking about it all day." She sighed again, this time heavier. "27th September. A year."

"I know."

"And you remembered?"

"Course I did. How could I not?"

"Oh I don't know what I'm thinking. We shouldn't be talking about this."

"Come on Sam. Talk to me." He said softly. "Please." He added.

"I don't know why I let it happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Romania." She said shortly. I built up all these barriers against you and I broke them down. One night it took. One night and the barriers fell to pieces."

"I know."

"And I hid all my emotions for so many years and I thought that maybe we could forget the past, but it always catches up with you."

"I would never have hurt you."

"Maybe not intentionally."

"I don't get what's going on here. Were you two seeing each other?" Grace stood shocked.

"Yes." Phil replied.

"Gov?" Grace turned to Sam. She nodded. "Wow… erm I didn't think you were his type Gov. No offence."

"No well neither did I."

"She wasn't. What she means is that we both changed for the better."

"Thanks Phil." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Really? I'd hate to think about what he was like before then."

"Do you mind? We're trying to have a private conversation." Phil snapped. "Sam… why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you'd forgotten."

"Never." He tilted his head so their eyes met. "Come here." He held his arms out and wrapped them around her and hugged her tightly while she let the tears fall on her cheeks.

"Phil I don't know… I…"

"Do you want to know the reason I came back?"

"You got injured." She said as if it were obvious.

"No. You know me… can't stop me even by shooting me in the leg" Sam laughed. "Ok bad joke. I came back because of you."

"What?"

"Well it wasn't the pay." He joked.

"I love you."

"What did you say?" Phil was shocked but grinning.

"I… love you."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that."

"I've loved you for years, and I realised it in Romania. I got scared when you said you loved me. I just wouldn't let myself throw my whole heart into it. Not after what happened before."

"I'm not Glenn."

"I know you're not."

"And I am most certainly not like Stuart." Sam laughed.

"You're not like anyone I know. And that's why I love you. You've been there for me when no one else was. I could always depend on you. I could always trust you. You're the only person I've _loved _since Glenn"

"Can we give it a second chance? Us I mean?" Phil said softly, dreading the answer.

"Yeah… course."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Serge we need to get down to the house now."

"Coming Grace." Phil hooked his hand round Sam's waist and the other round her neck and pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"Gov! Serge!"

"God you'd think she was our boss." Phil gave Sam another quick kiss and pulled away. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later." Phil turned and left CID with a bewildered Grace and Sam went to sit in her office.

So we leave this fic were it started, with Sam sitting in her office at her desk crying. But this time they were tears of joy. She looked out the window to see the man of her dreams arguing with Grace over who's driving. She knew this time she wouldn't make the same mistake. She wouldn't let him go this time.

**Happy endings all round. Hope you liked please review. Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
